Return to Pandora
by trizliv2595
Summary: New take on Jake and his life that he leads as the leader of the Omaticaya people, along with Neytiri. Norm, Max, and Grace are back, so is Parker and Quaritch. Also three OCs, Charlie, Pale Blue, and Jack.
1. What Started Out as a Dream

**Hello fellow readers and writers! So I've been working on this story for a long time but I put it away and recently I found my notes and started jotting it down. All original characters from "Avatar" belong to James Cameron. Please read and review and I will continue this story! Enjoy the first chapter of this story! Rated K for now but later T for language.**

_**What started out as a dream…**_

_It started out with a dream and then an opportunity arose. It was placed on hold by an order but continued with a habit, then a way of life. It grew with the power of love, but destroyed by hatred. But with an act of courage, it healed and won. What was 'it'?_

"Hope…" I managed to mumble, awaking to the sound of my alarm clock. That little saying has been stuck with me since I could remember. Growing up, I memorized it so one day I could tell my kids and they would tell their kids and so on, for generations to come.

_Great, here we go, back to work. _I lifted my sleepy body up from my bed and rubbed my face. Looking at the window, I remembered I wasn't at home anymore, if you really consider Earth home anymore. No matter how long I've been on this planet, 1 day or a whole year, I still can't get used to the idea I'm here. 8 years in the voyage to Pandora felt more like taking a drug to sleep and waking up to realize you are 8 years older than when you left the planet destroyed by man-kind. My alarm clock rang again, hitting my hand over it to shut it up. I stumbled to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Passing the hallway, I reached my office. Swiping my card to gain access, I turned on the lights and monitors, paying no attention to the lights from my desk but at the window above my work station. It was a huge view of the forest. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I could see the wild life scattering through the trees, sometime even an ikran with a Na'vi on its back.

"Another glorious sunrise, time to wake up, chief", I muttering under my breath, I placed my headset and viewed the monitors that glowed symbols in my eyes.

"Pandora Haven, this is Eagle's Nest, come in, over", I spoke over the microphone. Nothing was heard over the other line.

"Pandora Haven, this is Eagle's Nest, do you read me? Over", I tried again. Nothing from them was exchanged. I waited a minute, still nothing. Suddenly and finally, someone picked up the call.

"This is Pandora Haven, we read you loud and clear Eagle's Nest, over", the husky voice I knew was on the other line.

"'Bout time you wake up, Jake. Started to thinking maybe Neytiri killed you or something", I said over the microphone and smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny Charlie", he answered, deadpan. "Anything on Pandora's atmosphere?"

"Nothing so far…the skies are clear", a smile still plastered on my face. My eyes darted to the keyboard but not before seeing a photo. It was a photo of Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at, Norm, and Max, and myself. We were all smiling and enjoying the day. Behind the photo was one of Dr. Grace and I; she towered over me in her avatar body. A symbol then flashed on the monitor, snapping me back to reality.

"Jake, I have to go to the landing dock, something is up and I have to know what it is", I answered. "I'm turning on Silent Vigilante." Placing an ear-bud in my ear, I shut down everything and made my way to the port.

The landing dock was one of those places you know something can't be good. But none the less, I liked going there, for some unknown reason.

Once on dock, everyone was bustling by. People had their exo-packs off, the AMP suits were in motion.

"Exo-packs on!" someone ordered. Everyone started to get an exo-pack on their faces and started to breathe in the purified air from the pack. Taking my exo-pack and fidgeted to get it on right, I mentally counted down the time I had left before the dock would be infiltrated with the natural air from Pandora. After a struggle, I managed to get the pack on before the vents opened and allowed the cargo ship to enter.

"Jake, a ship just landed on Hell's Gate base", I answered, trying to keep my voice as even and relaxed as possible. "It's a cargo ship."

"Anyone alive?"

"Doesn't seem like it…wait, yes…it's a boy." A boy, probably a bit bigger than me, stumbled out of the ship and looked around.

"Just one boy?"

"Well, unless you count the guards but other than that, yes just one. I need to get a closer look at this, Parker is up to something. I'll keep you posted Jake", I answered.

"Charlie, be careful", Jake ordered me from the other line.

"You got it, chief", I answered a smile crept on my face, turning off my radio. My smile disappeared into a straight line on my face.

The ship landed a few meters away from me, the doors already opening after it landed. Soldiers and AMP suits headed into the ship, removing everything inside it, giant glass panes, metal sheets, and tubes, and I made my way to head.

"Charlie", a voice called out to me, making my head turned in the direction where the vocal sound originated from.

"Parker", I answered, noticing he was coming in a rather quick pace.

"Nice to see you out of the nest, thought we might have to get you out of there", he commented, watching me observe the action taking place.

"I've heard about catching big fish but don't you think this is too much?" I asked, still looking at the AMP suits carrying the sheets of glass as if it were paper.

"Well, stop by the lab station tomorrow morning and you will see the "big catch" we got", he told me, patting my shoulders.

"I will do my best to stop by", I answered, looking at him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You know, for a girl, you make quite a lot of observations and smart remarks", he continued.

"Well, someone has to", I answered, focusing my attention to the boy. The boy was then surrounded by soldiers and one of them pointed a gun at him to keep him moving and away from the AMP suits from crushing him. "Why did you bring him? You know what Toruk Makto said if we bring any more humans here."

"Well hopefully, old chief out there will understand we follow our own set of rules, not his", Parker mentioned in a very annoying manner, turning his back to me, starting to walk away. Uncrossing my arms, I grasped my hands to my back.

"You know, for someone who is looking for a diplomatic solution to deal with the Na'vi, you are taking a really tactless method. And last time I checked, we can't follow Earth's rule, we follow Pandora's", I commented as I watched him stop dead on his tracks and turn to face me.

"Did Dr. Augustine teach you to say that?" he asked, with a fake confused look plastered over his face as he tried ever so hard to remain calm.

"No, I didn't need her to tell what was going between you and Quaritch, and like you said, I pay attention to everything and make observations. Excuse me; I'm late for an appointment. I'll stop by tomorrow, 8 a.m. sharp", I answered, heading in the opposite direction. I turned once more to catch a glimpse of the boy. Just my luck, we both faced each other at the same time and our eyes refused to let our views go. He was escorted to the building and I headed the other way. My hair swirled and cascaded down my shoulders, knowing that I will soon see Jake and tell him the current situation.

"Time to meet up, Jake", I whispered over the microphone, hiding in one of my buttons of my shirt. I smiled and breathed in deep.

-**Ta-da! First chapter done! Boom! Just to clear things up, Charlie is a girl and Quaritch and Grace are not dead (yes I know they died in the movie but this is my take on the story). Parker and the RDA members came back and Jake initially tried to kick them out but Charlie was in the mix. More will be explain in the following chapters. Please read and review! Keep on writing fellow writers and readers!**


	2. A Family Visit

**Hello again! Return to Pandora chapter two is here! Yea! I typed the conversations in Na'vi and the translation to English will be in (**_parenthesis and italics_**). The story is told through Charlie's point of view. Her thought and memories are in **_**italics**_**. Hope you all enjoy it and I will read your reviews. Keep writing fellow writers! Mild language is in this chapter.**

_**A family gathering…**_

Removing my lab coat and quickly braiding my hair, I dashed down the stairs. I was finally going to see Jake. Today was one of those days where Parker and Quaritch would be stuck in a meeting and not worry about the outside world. I felt my legs couldn't run fast enough though my heart was pumping blood wilder than ever. Grabbing my exo-pack, I jumped on my hover-board and flew to the forest. _Oh God, feel that wind on your skin!_

My heart beat inside my chest crazier than ever, my braid trailing my skull, my arms spread out to my side, feeling so alive. The world never seemed so welcoming before. After being cooped up in the nest and lab for a long time, I felt free. The exo-pack protected my face from the wind. But something inside me reminded me I wasn't free, not completely. _Enjoy what you have._

After what seemed forever, I finally made it to the tribe's home. Slowing down my flight, some of the Na'vi, mostly children, waved and smiled at me. I waved and smiled back and continued to fly.

Reaching home tree, I jumped off my hover-board. The hover-board folded and attached itself on my forearm. A beautiful Na'vi woman, Neytiri, greeted me and I greeted her back as a princess, bowing down, my braid cascading down my shoulder. In her hands, she held her very noticeable pregnant stomach and a smiled appeared on both our face.

"Neytiri, Oel ngati kamei, fyape nga?" I asked. _(Neytiri, I See you, how are you?)_ I placed my hand over my forehead and bowed down in front of her.

"Oel ngati kameie, Charlie, oe ma nìltsan, fyape nga?" she asked me. _(I See you, Charlie, I am well, how are you?)_

"I am doing good, how is the baby coming along?" I asked her. "Rutxe txoa kawng na'vi lì'fya; oe ma ke nìltsan mì na'vi lì'fya." _(Please forgive my bad Na'vi language; I am not well in the Na'vi language.)_

"It is fine to speak your native tongue. Never forget your roots", she answered, smiling her beautiful smile. "The baby is doing well; I still have many months to treasure the child within me."

I smiled my simple smile. Next to her, I felt ordinary, simple, and plainly…human. She was a goddess compared to me; not to mention she was double my size in height and her beauty is beyond compare. Mo'at, her mother and the shaman of the tribe appeared, resembling a goddess queen. _Damn, why do they make me look like a human? Oh, wait that's right, because you are one, you pea-brained…_

"Charlie, we have not seen your beauty in a long time. How are you?" Mo'at asked in English. _Wait what? Did she just say 'we haven't seen your beauty'? She has got to be kidding. Next to anyone here in home tree, I looked nothing remotely close to pretty._

"Thank you for the compliment Mo'at, and yes I haven't seen you all for a while. I am doing well, thank you for asking", I answered, smiling. "Nga nìltsan?" _(Are you well?)_

"Very well, Olo'eyktan told us you were coming today. We all were excited to see the young hero within us. Olo'eyktan is so proud of you and taught us to see the good in the SkyPeople. We are always pleased to see you, young Charlie", Mo'at continued. I smiled.

_Few months ago, I wasn't welcomed on Pandora, much less home tree. I was just a teen picked up off the streets, dumped on a ship and went to sleep, later waking up to know I was 8 years older and half-way across the galaxy._

_ Arriving on Pandora, I was afraid, very afraid. For someone who grew up on the streets most of her life, alone and depending on no one but herself, I was terrified. After seeing how the RDA treated the newcomers, my fear of being on a remotely distant planet had vanished. My rebel, tough side kicked in gear in order to survive the bullies of the planet._

_ "So tell us, why are you here?" a man asked me. Not even a minute had gone by when I was escorted to a circular room; windows covered the wall from floor to ceiling, viewing the forest, surrounding the base. The man who interrogated me had short cut hair, button-down shirt, khaki pants, and dress shoes. Behind him was a man who looked like G.I. Joe; I kid you not. Only this G.I. Joe was fast-forwarded about 20-something years. There were three or four long scars running across his face and for being someone in his late 40s maybe early 50s, he was well-built. But I mean really well-built._

_ "I don't want to cause harm, I'm just a kid who got dumped on a ship and headed into space", I answered, putting my hands up in defeat._

_ "She could be useful", G.I. Joe answered as I watched him walk and stalk me like a panther. I've only seen panthers on T.V. though._

_ "According to some people, you were in search for your parents on Earth. Someone told you that your father was chosen for the Avatar Program; Tom, Thomas Sully was your father", the short cut hair man answered. My hands then clutch into a fist, beads of sweat formed on my forehead and hands, my cheeks turned red. "Well, we have the answers to your questions."_

_ I stood in silence. 'They read me. They saw right through me, as if I was an open book. No one has done that before.'_

_ "For a price…" the man continued. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands over my hips, leaning on one foot._

_ "Figured it would have", I answered, muttering under my breath._

_ "Nothing in life is free", G.I. Joe answered. "Maybe we are wasting our time with her, Parker."_

_ "No, I think we can negotiate something with her, if she is accepting", Parker answered. "Quaritch, show her our little presentation."_

_ 'Quaritch, it's a bit more unique than G.I. Joe but still weird'. Quaritch showed me a picture of a Na'vi. My heart leaped out of my chest when I saw the expression on this warrior's face._

_ "This is Jake. He was once our friend and ally. He was our best soldier and very useful resource. Now he is a traitor and our greatest threat we have ever come across. It is our job to protect our people and fight if necessary", Quaritch explained. He pressed a button and the picture turned into a video. Jake and the rest of the Na'vi were shown attacking the humans mercilessly. I viewed the video in horror and disgust…_

"Hey Charlie, there you are! Thought an ikran got you", the same husky voice that answered the radio called out. I smile and turned to face the man of the hour. Jake Sully, the new leader of the Omaticaya tribe. He walked to Neytiri and greeted her, hugging her and rub his hand over her stomach. _How cute! Their first child! _He then greeted Mo'at, his mother-in-law, in a respecting bow.

"Olo'eyktan, Oel ngati kameie", I answered bowing, not holding back the smile that appeared on my lips. _(Clan Leader, I See you)_

"Oel ngati kameie", he replied, bowing slightly. "Didn't I tell you to speak English to me?" _(I See you)_He smiled his boyish smile and I couldn't help but follow his lead.

"'Aw zene nume na'vi lì'fya", I replied. _(One must learn the Na'vi language). God I sounded weird and unintelligent speaking Na'vi._

"Yes but we also need to remember where we come from", he answered, still smiling. I bat my eyes for a few seconds and looked down.

_On Earth, things were different than here. I was on the streets, looking for a place for shelter from the rain. I was freezing cold, drenched to the bone, and the wind wasn't helping. I heard some guys whistle at me, making cat calls. _

_ "Come here, pretty lady. I'll protect you and give you warmth", one of them called. They leaned on one another, clearly drunk. I started running and finally found a place. The porch light allowed me to be seen. But just my luck, the light went out a second later._

_ So there I was; 13 year old girl, freezing to death, "hiding" from the rain and cold, in a dark area in who knows what part of town. _

_Just then, a woman appeared from behind me, opening the door._

_ "Young lady, what are you doing in my doorstep?" she asked me. I turned around and the first thing that hit me was the warmth of the house as she opened the door. My face relaxed for a moment but then cringed in fear._

_ "I just needed…shelter, f-from the cold and…and the rain", I stuttered from the chills that ran up and down my body. I got on my feet and started to walk away._

_ "Young lady, come inside", she answered, making me stop and turning around. "I might have some blankets and coats you can use. You can wait out the storm in here."_

_ "I don't want to bother you", I answered. "Thank you though." I wrapped my arms around me._

_ "Oh nonsense, come in at once. I have some leftover soup", she answered, opening the door wide enough for both of us to fit through. Oh God, I can't remember the last time I had something so great._

"You know how Earth was before you left; things got worse over the years, Jake", I answered, snapping back to reality.

"Right, so you needed to see me?" he asked, walking up to me, towering over me_. Well, who doesn't here on Pandora?_

"I think it's best if I speak to you alone", I answered, whispering as soft as I could without Neytiri or Mo'at listening. Nodding once, he turned on his heels and talked to the women in their native tongue. Hugging his mate tightly, a smile crept on my face.

_ "Jake killed many people who were trying to flee from Earth in hope of a better future", Parker continued as more videos of Jake and his team slaughtering people were shown. My stomach tried so hard to not hurl itself out by watching the clips. My stomach couldn't take it anymore. I rushed to the closest bathroom and everything I had in my stomach was no longer there._

_ "Pretty gruesome, isn't?" Quaritch answered, from behind me. I breathed in and heaved up again. "You see why we are concerned?" He stood behind me as I sat on the floor and held my stomach, afraid it would fall apart. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks and I shook violently._

_ "What do you want me to do?" I asked between sobs and gasps._

_ "Become a spy and gather information from them. We would greatly appreciate it. You would be considered a hero among us", he continued._

Returning to reality, those images, now blurry, I saw on the clips replayed in my mind.

_How could someone so loving and nurturing be so cruel and evil? How could Jake show so much hatred towards humans but be so gentle and sweet to me, considering I am a human?_

"Come with me, Charlie", he answered; placing his hand on my back and leaded me to the farthest point of the branch we were standing on. He got on his ikran. I was about to press my hover-board to release it.

"I don't think so cowgirl. You are flying with me", he answered, making tsaheylu with his banshee. He outstretched his hand and helped me get on. _(The bond)_

Looking up and down, examining the height of the branch and the floor, I looked up to Jake, cocking my eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me", I answered after a minute.

"Oh, is the tough girl afraid of falling off of him?" he asked, giving me a lopsided smile, patting his ikran. "You ride your hover-board with no security. Why would you be afraid to fall from him with me holding you next to me with protection?"

"I'm on my own in the hover-board and I remain my balance. On your banshee, you turn and tilt and you like to go upside-down. No protection", I answered, my eyebrows still cocked.

"Come on, Charlie, just one trip", he told me, still stretching his hand to help me.

"One trip?" I asked, biting my under-lip and rubbing my hands together.

"One trip, just trust me", he answered, giving me a reassuring smile. I sighed and looked at him for support and I, somehow, managed to get on his ikran. He wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me from falling. Lucky for him, my fear of getting on was over but not so lucky was my fear of heights and high speed and his ikran.

Before I knew it, we were skydiving through the air. I was trying so hard to not scream and but my heart was wildly beating in my chest, head, and arms, fingers, and legs. _Oh my God, I'm going to die!_

"Scared you yet?" Jake asked me.

"You wish", I answered in a laugh, scoffing at first. So far this was a good day.


	3. Missing Link

**Hello fanfiction writers and readers! So sorry for the late update, senior year is really killing my free time. Anyway, here is the third chapter of Return to Pandora. Please remember, the paragraphs that are italicized are Charlie's memories and italicized writing with these '**_**for example**_**' is when she is talking to herself. This chapter has more memories so I changed it up a bit from the previous ones. Please enjoy chapter three and leave your reviews! I do read them. Keep reading and writing fanfictioners!**

_**Missing link…**_

We finally arrived at our favorite place; a closed off area in the forest, where no Na'vi or human can enter or find, apart from us and the occasional wildlife creatures that would show up. The area was the old linking site where Jake and Norm were linked during the fight. It was empty now, shattered glass pieces still sprawled on the floor, the old link bed untouched after many months and some relics that were used, old photos from Grace and her days of teaching English to the Na'vi children at the school, old wrappers of food, etc.

"It's been 2 years since I was linked to this bed, moving this body. Now", he sighed a laugh as he stroke the bed where he used to be linked in order to live out in the wilderness. "I can't even remember what it used to be like; to be human." He had to kneel down so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling of the site. I looked at him and remained motionless for a minute. There was some vegetation that was growing on the site; between the cracks of the floor, the windows, and the walls. I looked around, imagining what it must have been like to be linked to an avatar, living life outside of these four walls, tail and queue included.

"You're not missing out on much", I answered, hands on my hips.

"Memories from the past, my past life come back and haunt me at night", he answered. "Sometimes I wonder how things would have been like if I was still human."

"Jake, don't worry about the past. Think about the today and hope for the future. That's all you can do. Neytiri is having a baby in a few months, you are going to be a father, you are the Olo' eyktan of the Omaticaya people, you have a village that is thriving. You have everything a person would kill to have on Earth, what more could you want?" I asked him, looking at him as he still kneeled before the bed.

"To remember the connection I used to have before", he answered.

"What connection did you have?" I crossed my arms.

"A connection towards humans", he answered, pausing at first.

"Jake, you never lose your human connection. It stays with you", I answered, taking a step forward. "In here". My hand found its way to his chest and over his heart. He looked at my hand and then at me. Using one of his blue hands, he gently stroked the small hand that was over his chest.

"It's also in here", he answered, placing his other cyan hand over my chest. His hand was either a tad bit too big or my chest was a wee bit too small for his hand. I smiled and leaned against him. "There's one thing I want and I hope you can give it to me."

"I can do my best, what is it?" I asked him, looking deeply into his yellow-gold eyes.

"When you are here, with me, and Neytiri…and with the Omaticaya people, near home tree", he sighed once, gazing into my eyes. We removed our hands from each other's chests but he still held my hands. "I feel…so happy. I have my family all together. Even though it's not all of it, I have most of it."

"What are you asking me, Jake?" '_Who are you kidding? You know what he is asking of you.'_ The grip of his hands on mine grew a little bit tighter and wouldn't let go.

"Please, Charlie, stay with me. Stay here in the forest, near home tree. There's a link site not far from here where you can live and breathe. Grace can take care of you when she gets out of her link and…"

"Jake…" I interrupted, looking at him in a hurt expression.

He must have not heard me for he continued. "You can be safe with me. I'll protect you, always. I can rest easy at night, knowing you are safe from the RDA…"

"Jake, please…"

"I know I'm asking a lot but one phone call a day isn't enough to satisfy my mind that you are safe and unharmed…"

"Jake, please, you know I can't", I finally finished. We stared into each other's eyes, not knowing to do or say. He still held my hands but he looked away. "Jake, I want to stay…you know I do, but I can't. Parker and Quaritch monitor me day in and day out. If I come back late, they ask me questions non-stop. If they see I'm gone, they'll search for me deep into the forest. You know what happens if they come too close to home tree."

_"Your mission is to find Jake, be his friend, and get information on where they are located. You tell us where they are, we monitor them, and you get your side of the deal", Parker instructed me. My stomach was feeling better, in a way. Quaritch was right behind me looking at me with the greatest of annoyance. Guess him watching me hurl my now-empty stomach gave him the wrong impression about me._

_ "Why me?" I asked him, placing my hands over my hips._

_ "You want answers to your parents, right?" Parker asked me, annoyance in his expression. I nodded. "Well there you go. You will report to the landing dock tomorrow at 0800. That means…"_

_ "8 in the morning, I got it", I answered with an annoying tone in my voice. 'Seriously, is today annoy the living daylights out of people?'_

_ "Good, get some rest. Tomorrow, you earn your trip and keep here on Pandora", Quaritch answered. I turned on my heels, grabbing and holding my duffel bag over my shoulder, and walked to my room._

_ Once in my so-called "new home", I dumped my bag on the floor and sat myself on the bed. The only other furniture in the room was a night stand. Lucky for me there was a window, allowing me to see the forest._

_ "Great, you went from a street rat to a straight up rat", I told myself. I flopped myself on the bed, causing it to squeak. Getting ready for bed, I brushed my teeth and set an alarm clock for 7:00.'What would being a spy be like? Hell, why did I say yes? Jake would kill me first chance he saw me. There is no fooling him; he's too damn smart to fall for human tricks.'_

"Jake, I'm so sorry for being a nuisance to you but I can't stay. You remember what happened last time I tried to escape, you almost got killed. I can't have you run risks like that again", I answered. "Not when you are so close to becoming a dad. I want you to be with Neytiri when she gives birth."

"I know, Charlie. I'm sorry for torturing you. I guess I was overwhelmed by you being here so little now", he commented. I nodded

_For the first few months on Pandora, I would visit Jake and his tribe on a daily basis. I managed to pull the innocent act on Max and Norm but I couldn't fool Grace that easy. I lied to them, saying I wanted to learn about the Na'vi for my own purpose to major in cultural philosophy._

_ "I don't believe you, Charlie", she told me one night while I was reading a book about the Na'vi. "You can't fool me. I know you are working for Parker and Quaritch."_

_ She reminded me of a phoenix, her red-fire glowing hair. Her brown eyes didn't seem brown but more so mixed with red. Even her posture was resembling one, regal, fair, and down-right beautiful._

_ "I don't know what you are talking about", I answered, as I looked up from the book._

_ "You know damn right what the hell I'm talking about. If anyone from my team gets hurt or worse, I know exactly who to blame, you understand?" She pointed one finger at me and walked away. In most cases, I would brush the whole incident off and pretend it never happened. But with her, things were different. I was afraid of her. 'What if Parker and Quaritch hurt someone? What if someone gets hurt or worse? Oh God, what am I going to do?'_

"Jake, Charlie, what are you two doing here?" a voice asked from outside the link site. I smiled at the avatar.

"Grace", he called out and walked outside. I followed him and walked in between them both.

"Hi Grace", I greeted her. She smiled her beautiful white smile and kneeled down.

"Haven't seen you in a while, how are the jar-head dropout from RDA?" she asked me.

"Same old jarhead dropouts as always", I answered. She laughed and got up on her legs again.

"Neytiri told me that you were going for a talk and she thought I might be interested in this", she told Jake.

"Oh yeah, that's right", he commented. "That's why we came here."

I gasped. "That's right, I did need to tell you something, the both of you", I continued, crossing my arms. They both sat down to look at me in the eye.

"Parker and Quaritch broke the treaty; they brought another human to Pandora", I explained. "Parker said something about having a big catch but I'm pretty sure it has to do something with the boy they brought in."

"We can't attack them, they've surely be prepared and have better weapons now", Grace interjected.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked.

"I'll continue to spy on them. They're going to conduct an experiment tomorrow, I'm guessing it has to do something with the boy", I answered. "I'll keep you both posted." I looked at the horizon.

"Sunset…" I whispered. Jake and Grace looked at me. I lifted myself on my feet and released my hover-board from my arm. Jake and Grace stood up as I got on my board. "I have to go. Parker and Quaritch will wonder where I've been."

"Have a safe trip home", Grace told me. '_It's not really home if you are monitored day in and out.'_

"We'll wait for your next visit", Jake answered, patting my shoulders. I nodded and flew back to lab. My time here is always short, but it seemed shorter now than ever.

Once back at my "home", I dismounted my hover-board and headed to my room. Under my mattress, I had a journal where I write everything. And since today was the first day I flew on Jake's ikran, I had to write it down so I could reread it and remember it.

A minute or so after I wrote my record of the day down and hid my journal, someone knocked on my door. I turned around and saw Parker.

"Parker, can I help you?" I asked, standing up from the floor.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come and meet our guest", he answered, standing on the doorway.

"I guess I could stop by for a few minutes", I replied, crossing my arms. We walked to the lab, another place you know something is up and it's not good news. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched the action.

"Charlie, meet Jack", Parker introduced him to me. The boy I saw coming out of the ship hours ago with a scared look on his face; the same boy whose eyes refused to let my eyes go before he disappeared into the building and I disappeared into the wilderness; the same boy who would be the cause of war between Na'vi and humans was sitting on a doctor's table. There were people dressed in white and blue scrubs, checking his vital signs. He didn't look up.

_"It's ok, sweetheart. It's just a little sting", a lady in white told me. She held a needle in her hand and was aiming it at my arm. I looked at the needle going through my arm, breathing in and out slowly. Parker and Quaritch observed me as I was examined. The tube underneath the needle was then filled with red-liquid. I couldn't look anymore, my face turned away._

_ "Starts out that way, doesn't it?" a man asked me, patting my shoulder with his fingertips lightly. I looked at him. "Scary but it'll be over soon." In his lab coat pocket, his name was stitched on, Max Patel. All I could do is nod. A woman with fire red hair, fair complexion, and brown eyes examined my eyes. She reminded me of a phoenix._

_ "Good condition, I'm surprise she survived the trip", she told her white-lab coat colleague. Grace Augustine was stitched on her lab coat. Her name suited her well._

_ "Why wouldn't I have survived?" I asked her. She looked at me and paused for a moment._

_ "You're a teenager, still growing. Going on a long trip, but I mean a really long trip asleep for the whole time and little food, no movement, floating in space, and whatever else happened while on the flight, can affect your growth. You are in good condition though, so either you have a lot of heart or you're crazy enough to be here", she answered, and examining the clipboard she was given, writing notes down._

_ "I'm probably just as crazy as you", I answered, wishing those words back in my mouth. My venomous tongue has a nasty habit to spit words. She stared at me and I could have sworn she gave a half smile but turned away._

_ "Lay down, miss. Easy does it, sweetie, easy", the lady finished taking my blood ordered me in the gentlest manner as she helped me rest against the cot. There was a lamp that lighted my face and blinded me._

_ "She should be ready for a tracking implant in a few minutes", someone else mentioned. Another needle was inserted and it burned my arm. I gasped and clutched the sheets. My neck bent back and my shoulders lifted forward. Every joint, every muscle, every fiber in my body tensed. I flashed my teeth, my eyes shutting close. I was gasping for air. The burning sensation crawled ever so slowly through my body, up my arm, down my legs, across my stomach, towards my back, and burned my neck as it crept to my head. I panted and sweat formed on my forehead._

_ "Shhh…it's ok, it'll be over soon", Max Patel told me. I looked at him and begged him with my looks._

_ "Please…put this fire out! It's burning me!" I whispered, breathing in deep, expecting to smell burning flesh. My nose burned as I breathed in and out. My jaw and cheeks were licked by flames. I looked at my body, afraid to see it burnt to a crisp. My sight went in and out of focus. My heart beat in between my ears. I felt my head fall back but Max caught my head. He rested my head on the pillow. My heart was on fire, burning inside of me and it turned to ash. I screamed and my head arched back before I saw blackness and loss sight, touch, hearing, scent, and all that was left was a burning, charcoal taste in my mouth. I drifted to sleep._

He had brown sandy hair that came above his eyebrows. His complexion was of a fair olive with a hint of red cheeks; his nose was straight and large. I couldn't really see his eyes yet. He was without a shirt on but that didn't bother me; I've seen enough bare-chested Na'vi people outside the lab.

"Are you blushing?" Parker asked me with a stupid grin on his lips. Placing my hand over my cheek, my assumption was incorrect. My cheek was hot.

_AM I blushing? Oh damn it, I can't be blushing! I just…no… I can't blush! I can't!_

"No, you know I just happened to have the ability to turn my cheeks red whenever I want", I answered in a very sarcastic manner. Parker looked hurt but my cheeks managed to die down on the heat.

"Jack, meet Charlie", Parker answered. The boy then looked up and his eyes penetrated mine. My cheeks turned hot again. His eyes were light-brown, clear and bright. His face was incredibly clear of imperfections and he had the most beautiful full set of lips I've ever seen in a boy, pink and soft.

My lips parted a bit and I blinked more than once. My breathing was paused and then resumed deep and slow. He had a pain look on his face.

'_Did he just wake up from the sleeping shot? Did he also feel his body was burning? What was he doing here? Why did he come?' _A million and one questions popped in my head. I closed my lips and outstretch my hand to have him shake it while placing my other hand on my hips. His head still hanged low but he stretched his hand to shake mine.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" I asked him, his hand still in mine. We didn't let go for quite some time. He didn't say anything. He released my hand and looked down again.

"Answer when you are talked to", Quaritch ordered him, stepping from behind me. Goose-bumps crawled on my skin whenever he walked into the room.

"Its fine Quaritch, leave him. He is probably tired", I interjected; something I always do even though I say it's the last time. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to hurt me again but in front of everyone in the infirmary would leave him a bad reputation.

"_NO! I won't go out there again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had just returned from a run from Pandora and already I had a rough start. I was scared and my heart was racing in my chest._

"_Get up you weak little punk, you are now under the property of the RDA and you will follow my rules, do you understand?" Quaritch ordered me as I sat on the corner of the room and he towered over me. My face was covered in sweat, dirt, and tears. I hardly ever cry so for me to be shedding tears like this meant I was terrified._

"_No, I am a person, not an object! You can't make me do this!" I continued, my body shaking._

"_You will do as I say!" he roared. My heart pumped wilder inside after I saw his hand lift up again. He smacked me on my face hard. I gasped and spat at the floor. There was a puddle of red-liquid mixed with saliva where I aimed at. There was a look of horror in my eyes as I saw his face cringed in anger. In his face, there wasn't a man but a monster. I held my jaw, afraid that he might have dislocated it. I tried to breath but it was impossible to do so._

"_What is going on here?" someone asked. Grace walked in and saw the scene with wide eyes; mixed emotions of horror, disgust, and pain were flashed in her clear brown eyes. "Charlie…" I looked down; more blood dripped from my mouth and nose. Grace took two or three paces to reach me and helped me up. With one hand on my back and the other holding my arm, we made our way past the monster that struck me and reached the infirmary. That was the last time I let my guard down in front of him. That was the last time I bowed down to him like that. I swore I wouldn't let that happen to me again or anyone._

"Jack here will be your pupil. You are going to teach him about Pandora and all the living creatures that live here", Parker mentioned, my view shifting from Jack to him.

"Wait, what? No, you gave _him_ your word that would never do this again. You said you wouldn't bring another human on this planet", I responded with determination and stubbornness in my voice. '_I will not let you be the cause of war and I won't let you hurt any more people.'_

"Charlie, this is the way to help our little disagreement with _him_. We are trying to form a bond here and he" pointing a finger at Jack, "might be our only hope to bring peace between them and us." I blinked at him in a doubtful manner. I looked back at Jack, who continued to stare at me and looked down the moment I looked at him. _'There is no way, not in a million years, this is going to work, at all…Oh Jake, please don't let you human side show. Don't let him be the missing link to put your inhumane connection back in order. But most of all, don't do something stupid…'_


	4. Into the World

**Hello fanfictioners! I'm so sorry for taking so long to write I got in a writer's block and was extremely busy! Just a reminder, this chapter is under the same format as the last one, quotation marks and italic font. Also, a heads up, another OC will be introduced and the story will be based on both Charlie's and Jack's point of view. But without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, the fourth chapter of Return to Pandora! Thank you so much for the favorites and follows, really truly appreciate them! Keep calm and write on, fellow fanfictioners!**

_**Into the world…**_

My alarm clock rang violently, as it did each morning, on my nightstand. But for some bizarre reason, I was awake even before it rang. Then I remembered why. Today, the experiment 20012 would take place at the lab and I was invited by none other than Parker himself. _'Yea...'_

No lab coat for me today but I still wore something with some resemblance; a grey button down shirt, black skinny pants, boots, and my hair in a loose ponytail, cascading down my shoulder. I made my way to the lab; Parker was already giving his men orders. Quaritch was nowhere to be seen, thank God.

"Charlie, glad you could make it to our little party", Parker greeted me the millisecond I walked in. I made my way to him and took note of everything that was going on.

"Wouldn't want to miss it now, would we?" I asked him in a much deadpanned tone.

"Alright, let's start this party", he ordered and everyone looked up from the monitors and saw Jack walking into the giant fish tank.

"What exactly are you doing with him?" I asked him, my view shifted to the man in the suit next to me.

"We are going to test a serum we created", he answered.

"What kind of serum?"

"It's called DNA'vi." A wicked smile appeared on his lips but he tried to hide it. Too late, my eyes had caught it.

"DNA'vi? What is it?"

"It's a highly concentrated mixture of both human and Na'vi blood, containing both DNAs and we have high expectations Jack will be able to breathe without an exo-pack on", Parker continued.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade but shouldn't this serum be tested during the embryonic development?" I puzzled.

"It's highly concentrated, it should work on him, even though he is over the stage of an embryo", Parker explained.

"And you are testing this on a human?"

"We tested it on animals and it was a success", he looked at me, lights of the monitors that were in front of us flashed over his face.

"We are ready start, Mr. Selfridge", a woman stood behind him in a white lab coat. He turned and nodded. "Come on, let's take a closer look." He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward with him. Jack looked around and caught me admiring him. I gave him a small smile and a small wave and in return he waved back. Two people in scrubs walked inside the tank and talked to Jack, though we heard nothing. I tilted my head slightly to the side and watched what was going on. One of them gave him something to drink, which he obediently did so.

He then stood and was lifted on a weird device and the two figures in scrubs left. Jack had an exo-pack on and was held up by a brace over his chest, standing on a pedestal. He then fell limp against the brace. A small but unnoticeable gasp escaped my lips. My eyes caught something moving on the floor of the tank; water. I glanced at Parker, who simply watched. I followed his lead and the water level rose higher and higher.

"Why water?" I asked, before getting cut off by one of the monitor controllers.

"DNA'vi insertion in T- minus 5 seconds." He tapped my shoulder and I looked up. There was a needle, aiming at the back of his neck. A tingling sensation pinpointed the top vertebrate of my spine and crept down my body. My hand flew automatically to my neck as I rubbed it to sooth the pain, a habit I picked up as a child. The needle then inserted the liquid from the bottle and into his body. He had awakened and he screamed as bubbles escaped from his exo-pack and reached the surface of the water, breaking once they hit the ceiling. He fell limp again.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath the whole time. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to avoid Parker from noticing. The water and the device holding Jack's soaked body lowered to the floor. The two scrubs returned and helped him off the brace and placed him gently on the floor, removing his exo-pack. Parker took a few steps forward. Everyone in the room had held their breathing, waiting for Jack to move.

He stirred on the floor, waking up slowly. He lifted his drenched body up from the floor, sitting and looking around. His eyes caught mine in a second. Without catching myself, I was face to face with him, my face inches from the glass. The light inside the tank illuminated everything inside and my face was visible. My lips were parted again and I blinked twice before a deep intake of air filled my lungs.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Parker asked through the microphone.

"A bit dizzy", he answered, standing up. He wobbled a bit before finding his ground.

"Ok, when you are feeling better, I want you to bend that steel pipe that's on the ground", Parker answered.

"Are you crazy?" he asked the lunatic standing next to me. "I can't do that."

"Just do it", Parker ordered again. Jack gave him a confused look, covered the space from him to the pipe in two strides. He lifted the pipe, examined it, and looked back at Parker, 'you've got to be kidding me'. Parker gave him a look and didn't have to repeat himself. Jack did so and to everyone's surprised he bent the pipe. He held the pipe far from his face and it shook slightly. My jaw dropped and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets.

"Good, now we were going to run some tests on you." Jack's face stiffened "Jack, what are you doing?!" Parker exclaimed. I shook my head once more and saw the commotion. Jack, with his fist on the glass, began to break the wall that separated him from us. I stepped back and my lower back hit the railing.

"Jack, Jack, stop it!" Parker ordered. Jack continued to hit the wall, the cracks spreading across the pane. I was amazed and shocked at what I was becoming a witness to. A human being was breaking a thick glass pane. Everyone in the room began to panic, myself included. Parker hit the floor, covering his head with his arms from the flying pieces of shattered crystal. Covering my face with my arms, I rushed out of the room.

_'Ok Charlie, time to get out of here.'_ I swiftly made my way out of the building.

_**Jack**_

I didn't know where to run to. Then I saw Charlie run out one way and decided I should follow her. But then, a bullet hit the railing, making me jump back in fear. Looking up, I saw a man who was definitely not trigger shy. In his hands was a gun and from the looks of it and him, he wasn't afraid to use it.

I rushed down the stairs, completely forgetting about Charlie. Another bullet was shot, aiming my leg. My hand flew directly to the wound but continued to race for my life. I left the lab a mess, but I needed to get out of there.

'_No way were they going to treat me as if I were some sort of lab rat! I gotta run and get away from them! Where's Charlie? She's the only one who hasn't treated me as if I were a specimen from a petri dish. I have to find her.'_

Once outside the lab, I raced to the forest. But there, in front of me, a few meters away from the entrance, stood a figure of grace and strength. This figure rode a hover-board, black and blue. This figure wore dark and light blue paint over their face and body. I was in awed at this apparition. The sound of gun shots continued to rip the silence. I ducked and looked back at the building. I turned to face the figure but it had disappeared. Then I saw movement and decided to follow it.

'_Who is this mysterious figure?' _I asked myself. I followed the movement well into the forest.

Night fell and the sky grew dark. Then, one clump of stars appeared, then another clump then another. The moon was bigger on Pandora than the one on Earth.

I'll admit it, I was lost. I didn't know where I was going, or where the apparition had run off to. I lost sight of the stranger and aimlessly searched for him/her. All I knew is that in the dark, things go from bad to worse. I kept running, breathing in deep, looking left and right.

"Um…hi mysterious-figure-on-a-hover-board, can you, uh, please come out?" I asked into the wilderness. There was no response. I slapped my head. _'You are such an idiot, Jack! Why would that figure come out?'_

_I was standing on the edge of the forest and there was a girl standing in front of me. She must have been a least my age or year or so younger than me. She had her hair down and she was standing tall, she looked beautiful._

"_Who are you?" I asked her, taking a step closer. She did a turn and ran straight into the forest. I stood there like a moron for a few moments, thinking she might come back. She didn't so I followed her. I ventured far into the woodland area, one of the last ones that existed. I looked around, turning to find her._

_I came upon a tree with low branches and decided to sit under its shade. I closed my eyes and rested against the trunk. It just so happened that I opened my eyes and I saw her sitting on the closest branch to the ground. 'How did I miss her? She was right over me!'_

"_Who are you? And please don't run away…" I asked her again as I got up and looked at her in the eye._

"_I can't reveal that…" she answered. "Who are you?"_

"_I don't have a name, people just call me boy or him", I answered as she climbed down. She missed her footing and before I realized it, I caught her in my arms. We both landed on the ground. Lifting her body from me, we stared at each other for a long time. Her deep brown eyes penetrated me. Our heartbeats were going at a million beats per minute. She then realized where she was and scrambled up to her feet. Stretching one hand towards me, I got it and lifted myself up with some help from her._

"_Why did you follow me?" she asked me, letting my hand go._

"_You ran and I wanted to find you", I answered._

"_Why? You are not related to me", she continued, sweeping her bangs to the side._

"_I could be your friend."_

"_Why would you want to be friends with me?" she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Because I have none", I answered, kicking the dirt with my shoe away from me and her, looking down._

Just then, something hit me. I landed on the ground.

"Damn! What the…" I never finished my sentence because in front of me stood the stranger I saw at the entrance of the forest earlier.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the voice asked in a distorted manner, seeming to be crossed between a man with a deep voice and a woman with a soft yet demanding one, a boy with a curious tone and a girl with a childish accent. In the stranger's hands, there was a staff with a pointed end, pointing directly at me

"…I-I'm…my n-name is J-Jack… I was following you and…" I stammered, gently pushing away the stick.

"Skypeople do not belong here", the voice continued. The figure was in the shadows so I couldn't tell who or what it was.

"Please, don't…kill me…I don't mean any harm", I continued, standing up, my hands up in defeat. The ghostly shadow remained hidden but slightly placed the staff down.

"You have to go back, leading a person here only means trouble", the voice was still distorted but with a less aggressive tone, less demanding but more so concerned.

"Please, don't make me go back. I don't want to be hurt or cause trouble either." My hands fell to my sides; the figure lifted the staff an inch, causing me to flinch.

"Skypeople only hurt others. Their sole purpose is to look out for their own needs", the stranger continued.

"I'm…I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just want to get away from the people who brought me here."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know... to start a new life for my own, I guess."

"Lies! Skypeople are liars and look only for their own lives and cry when they don't get what they want", the stranger spoke, the weapon lifted a bit.

"I can prove to you I am not a liar or here to cause problems."

"What do you want?"

"A place to live and be free." The ghostly figure then lowered the weapon and revealed itself to me.

It was a girl, the skin from between and the side of the eyes were painted going out to her sideburns and down her neck in the middle with blue and white shades of paint. Her shoulders were exposed with an armband that resembled a dream catcher on one arm and another armband on the other, a regular braid of leather. There was a feather going down the side of her face, dangling from her hair.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She took another step towards me and her eyes glowed with a hint of gold, contrasting the light brown eyes. She was…beautiful.

"My name is Pale Blue", she answered, pushing a button before pronouncing her name, showing her real voice.

"Pale Blue…" I echoed her. She wore an exo-pack.

"Where's your exo-pack?" she asked me, in a demanding voice. I had never noticed I went without one.

"I don't need one…do I?"

"You do, as a Skyperson; you can't breathe without an exo-pack. You'd die", she answered. She then began to walk around me and admire me. "You don't look like a potential threat but we can't be too careful. You have to go back." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Please, take me with you. Don't send me back", I begged her. She came back around to face me. She balanced her body against one of her legs, her weapon still in her hands.

"Why should I treat you different than the others? What makes you so special to let you stay?" she asked, pointing her weapon on my chest.

"I am not special, but there's something I do know that might convince you." Her eyes stiffen on me. "I know what it's like to lose my home to strangers. I know what it's like to be forced out of everything you knew. I know what it's like to lose my family. I know how the Omaticaya people feel when they lost their home and loved ones. I know what Oel ngati kameie means and Oel ngati kameie Pale Blue." _(I See you.)_

_**Pale Blue**_

With those words, he shook me to my core; no one has ever said those words before, not one single person has made me feel this way. I stood still, thinking what to do for my next move when I saw them. I placed my weapon down and looked around. The forest bioluminescence made their appearance.

"What…what is it?" he asked me.

"Atokirina, seeds of the sacred tree. Pure spirits of the forest", I answered. _(Wood sprite). _They flew around us. "Don't touch them!" Jack had tried to catch one. Then, one by one, they covered Jack's head and body. Stepping back, I saw them dance around him. Then, each one of them flew away in a group.

"Come with me", I answered to him in a gentler manner. I gently tugged his arm towards me and leaded him through the flora. He kept close as we rushed past much vegetation.

"Damn!" I heard him mutter. I looked back and saw him on the ground. He tripped on a branch, sending him to the floor. I waited for him to stand up, which took about a second and continued.

"Try not to trip again", I told him, not even bothering to look back at him while we were still running forward. We made it to home tree; many of the Na'vi people stopped him to see him. Most, if not all, of them greeted me.

"Eyktan Oel Ngati kameie Jake", I answered in a bow. Jack did the same but didn't greet him. _(Leader, I See you, Jake)_.

"Pale Blue, Oel Ngati kameie. Pesu po?" he asked me. _(Pale Blue, I See you. Who is he?)_.

"This is Jack, the boy who came in with the cargo ship yesterday", I whispered as Jake stepped closer. He looked at me.

"Why are you here?" he asked Jack in a demanding voice.

"To start a new life", Jack answered. Then, Mo'at and Neytiri came into the giant ring at the base of the tree.

"Mo'at, aungia ìlä Eywa", I spoke to her. _(A sign by Eywa)_. She nodded and head over to him, examining him from head to toe.

"There is pure in your heart, young one. Jac'ks txe'lan emza'u Eywa's nari", she proclaimed to the tribe. _(Jack's heart pass Eywa's eye.)_

After the tribe asked him question as best as they could in English, we all settled for the night.

"Pale Blue, Mo'at decided that you should teach him our ways. You are the only one who can talk to him", Jake told me as I began making my way to my chambers. "You passed through Eywa's eye too remember? Not too long ago." My hand flew directly to my leg, chills running down my spine.

"I'll do my best, Jake", I answered. Jack soon followed me up to our quarters.

"Hey Pale Blue", he mentioned. I looked at him. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out."

"Consider it your free lesson of going into the world", I answered, climbing down on to my hammock and he followed. "Get some shut eye. We start at dawn." With that said, I breathed in deeply and tried to sleep. _'Welcome to the world of teaching, Pale Blue…'_

**Ta-da! Chapter four done! Woo hoo! So sorry for the super late update...I didn't forget to write. Anyway, I have a special favor to ask of you artist. I would greatly appreciate it if someone could send me a picture they drew of Avatar and how they think Charlie, Jack, and Pale Blue would look. I will choose one to be the cover for the story. I promise you I will not claim it as my own. Also, come May 22, Return to Pandora will be put on hold for a while. Thank you all for clicking favorite author and story and all the followers! I get a real kick out of seeing how many people read Return to Pandora! Please review and I will write chapter five soon! Keep calm and write on!**


	5. Combining Worlds

**Fanfictioners! Hello again! Chapter 5 of Return to Pandora is below the line! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, reviews, and PMs! I absolutely love the support not so much for me but to bring creativity into this awesome story! Same outline as the last chapter only it alternates between Jack, Pale Blue, and Charlie. If you guys have any questions about this story, please feel free to review or PM and I do answer back. But without further interruptions, writers and readers please enjoy chapter 5 of Return to Pandora!**

_**Combining worlds…**_

**Jack**

_"If there was something you wanted to do, what would it be?" I asked the young girl._

"_I don't know. What would you want to do?" she answered, as her brown eyes trailed an imaginary line on the grass._

"_I guess I would want to be the change I want to see in the world", I answered, leaning against the last tree in the forest. She looked up and saw the giant red x sprayed over the tree. I knew she was sad and upset the last tree would be cut down at any moment, so was I._

_Just then, we heard the sound of a machine approaching, then her screams. She scampered to her feet and I followed her. We headed as far as we could from the tree where we first met, watching the mighty and beautiful tree collapse to the ground. She fell to her knees and began to cry. I kneeled next to her and held her up. Her hands made fists on the dirt and brown softness oozed from between her fingers. I held her hands and brown mass covered mine. She looked at me; tears streaming down her eyes, her nose were red._

"_Don't worry, I'll change that. I promise I will fix this", I whispered to her, holding her tightly against me._

I woke up panting, my eyes still adjusting to the darkness. Sweat and tears trickled down my face. I panicked when I saw the mesh material in front of me. Then I remembered. Last night, I ventured into the forest and met Pale Blue along with the Omaticaya tribe. My heart relaxed and breathed in deep. Resting on my side, I saw an empty hammock to my side. _'Pale Blue…'_

I struggled to get out of my hammock and climbed down the tree. Making my way down the branch, I saw many Na'vi; most of them looked at me in a surprised manner. By the time I got down the ring of the base, I saw Jake and Neytiri, the leaders of the tribe. They talked in Na'vi, which I knew and understood nothing, except for 'I See you'.

"Good morning, Jack", Jake replied, watching me approach them. I bowed the same way I saw Pale Blue bowed down to them last night.

"Good morning, your highness", I answered and bowed to Neytiri. "Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning, Jack. Pale Blue will be here soon", she answered. I nodded and waited for her to show up.

**Charlie**

Back at the lab, when I returned, the area was a mess. Shattered glass pieces were sprawled over the ground. Parker was angrier than I have ever seen him before.

"Seth", I replied, as he looked at me.

"Charlie, there you are. I was afraid you might have gotten hurt. Are you alright?" he asked me, coming up to me, placing his hand over my shoulder.

"Charlie, where have you been?" Parker asked me, cutting the space between him and me in three strides.

"I freaked out so I rushed out of here and tripped on my way out. I fell asleep at the bottom of the building and when I woke up, I headed to my room to shower", I answered, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Are you ok though? No broken bones?" Seth asked.

"No, I'm fine", I answered. "Any news about Jack lately?"

"Nothing so far; he's probably hiding out in the forest", Parker answered, scanning through the monitor behind him.

"Without an exo-pack?" I asked him, cocking on eyebrow down.

"He had the DNA'vi inserted in him, he can breathe the air of Pandora without an exo-pack", he answered.

"How do you know if it worked?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"We have soldier searching for him", he looked at me, placing one hand over his hip. I looked down and saw the video footage we were receive from a soldier. They look far and wide into the forest without a trace of Jack.

"Parker, I need to tell you that I will be out of reach for a few days studying the flora of Pandora. In case you need me in the next few days, you'll have to wait until I come back", I broke the silence.

"Ok, do you know when you'll be back?" he asked me, shifting his view to me.

"A few days, maybe a week; it all depends on what Dr. Augustine decides", I answered.

"Dr. Augustine is always the woman of surprise. I will wait for you to come back. We'll keep you posted for Jack. He was supposed to be your pupil but he's gone off without you", he commented. I nodded and showed myself out.

**Jack**

Coming up from the forest, I saw her. Dressed in the same way I saw her yesterday. Her eyes were shining brighter than the sun.

"Pale Blue", I greeted her.

"Jack, nice to see you didn't fall from the hammock this morning", she replied. "Come, we have much to do." With that said, I followed her to the forest.

"Where do we start?" I asked her as she continued to trek up the landscape.

"We are going to start with getting you fit to be on Pandora. We'll start out slow then progress into more difficult training. We'll begin with a hike."

After what seemed hours of trekking up the hills and many rugged landscaped of the forest, we returned to the tribe's home and saw many of the Na'vi looking at her. Everyone towered over us, considering the fact we were taller than most humans. As the only two humans, we stood out like a sore thumb. Pale Blue was slightly shorter than me but still pretty tall.

"Pale Blue, do you know a girl named Charlie?" I asked her.

"No, I don't know her. Who is this Charlie?" she replied.

"She helped me faced my fears. One look at her and I knew she wasn't like everyone else in the RDA", I commented as Pale Blue walked in front of me.

"How did she?" she asked me, slowing down her own pace.

"I looked at her, the sincerity in her eyes, and the warmness of her touch when she shook my hand, and saw me as a human, not an experiment in a lab. She didn't have to say much to make me feel calm."

"Where is Charlie?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I lost her", I answered, feeling foolish to know that I couldn't possible lose Charlie since she wasn't mine in the first place.

"She's probably looking for you", she answered, looking at me in the eyes.

"Probably not, she's too smart to look for someone like me, especially in this planet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's too smart to venture out into Pandora to look for me. I kind of made a mess back in the lab where I escape from."

"Jack, why did you escape?" We had come to a stopping place in the home tree base.

"I left the lab because I didn't want to be treated like a specimen or a lab rat. I hate to be treated differently. I have always been treated different since I could remember. When I was little, I didn't have anybody; I was alone. I was treated lower than dirt, until…"

I stopped talking for a moment and she didn't say anything either.

"Until…what?" she asked me. My face dropped down

"There was this girl…" I started to say. "A beautiful girl; she had the most surreal brown eyes and dark hair. She was…beautiful…"

"Where did you meet her?" she asked me, crossing her arms and leaning back on one foot.

"In a forest, the last forest on Earth that existed, anyway. She was standing on the edge of it, just like you were when I first met you. I chased her into the woods and searched far and wide. I came upon a tree and sat under the shade. There, I met her, sitting on the top branch and she and I talked. We became friends."

"What happened?" she asked, looking at me with sincerity and curiousness.

"I never saw her again…after the tree fell down, the last living tree was cut down and I never saw her again…" I continued.

_The next day, after the last tree was sawed down, I waited for her to show up but the tree stump. I waited and waited for her. Minutes ticked by, then hours until I finally left the area. She never showed up that day._

_ "Oh, where are you?" I would call out to the wind but no answer was given._

_ The next day, I stayed out again, waiting and waiting. The hours seeped out for what seemed forever. Her pretty face never appeared again. Her voice never spoke again. Only in my memory did she speak._

_ "Where are you?"_

"What was her name?"

"I don't know she never gave me her name. The only thing I remember from her are her looks and voice, so sweet and gentile…"

**Pale Blue**

Hearing him tell me about the mysterious girl made me feel queasy. I had a lump growing in my throat and my hands grew sweaty.

_'How could someone be so alone at such a young age? He was, after all, alone…his only companion was his memory of the girl.'_

"Come on, time to eat…" was all that I could say. We climbed up the tree and headed straight to the quarry where all the Na'vi people were gathered to eat. Jake and Neytiri sat in the farthest section from the entrance.

After a light chatter with the people, Jack and I ate in silence. My eyes constantly darted back to him and to my food.

After our meal, he and I headed back to our hammocks. Before I jumped into mine, I looked at Jack and spoke with him for a moment. His gold eyes shined at me as he looked at me, listening to my every word.

_'Wait, gold eyes? Weren't his eyes light brown?'_

"Tomorrow, you'll learn horseback after another hike. Get some shut eye", I ordered him; my tone revealing itself a bit too harsh. His face looked hurt and he nodded. He jumped into his hammock and fell asleep. I crawled into mine and closed my hammock over me; the mesh pattern shadows tattooed my skin. I rested on my side, giving Jack's back my back.

_'Why must I be so tough on him? After all we are both human and the only humans here living amongst the Na'vi. He knew what it was like to feel alone, just as I do. He knows what it's like to be sent to a strange and hostile planet. But, I have to be tough on him. I have to be. Combining worlds is very dangerous…especially when these two worlds are in war's edge. Oh, Pale Blue, just think, don't feel…'_

**Boom! Chapter 5 done! So glad I got to finish it before I turn in this computer back to school! NO! As I mentioned before, I was supposed to turn it on May 22****nd**** but I managed to keep it one day more. Well, I'm heartbroken to say that this is the last chapter until further notice. I'm so sorry! I will miss writing this story on the computer but please understand that I will write as soon as I can and upload it as soon as possible. You all know the drill, read and review! I'm open for suggestions and I really get a big kick out of reading your reviews and seeing more follows and favorites on this story! Ok, bye bye everyone! FYI, Seth was just a side character, he might or might not come back, I don't know.**


End file.
